


Marvelous

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, S'mores, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he had his Polaroid camera to take snapshots of this moment to remember Seth as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvelous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameExpendable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameExpendable/gifts).



“Seth Meyers?” Stefon asks between kisses.

“Hmm?”

Kisses rain down on his cheeks, lips, and neck. Stefon is in heaven, and he knows he needs to get the words out before he’s an incoherent mess.

“I—I want you to ride me.”

Seth pauses and pulls away to make eye contact with Stefon. Stefon bites his lower lip as he waits for a reply. He hopes newly-recognized-bisexual Seth doesn’t have a come apart. Don’t get him wrong though. He loves it when Seth fucks his ass or his mouth. Seth has a wonderful dick. But sometimes Stefon wants to show Seth how great his dick is too. And he wants to be inside Seth Meyers so, so badly.

“I’ve never done that before.”

And bless his soul, Seth’s cheeks turn rosy. It’s the cutest thing Stefon’s ever seen. He wishes he had his Polaroid camera to take snapshots of this moment to remember Seth as he is: hair stroked free of the confines of that horrid gel, shirtless, chest sweaty, jean slung low on his hips, revealing a strip of underwear and the top of his ass. Stefon wants to keep this perfect moment locked in his memory forever.

“Do you wanna try? With me? We won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll try. Is it too cliché to ask that you be gentle with me?”

Stefon laughs. Even Seth’s clichés and puns mean more to him than diamonds.

He watches as Seth strips the rest of the way down, underwear and jeans coming off, leaving him bare. Seth shivers in the open room and goose bumps erupt across his skin. Seth is kneeling on the bed next to him looking self-conscious and unsure, and Stefon wants to eat him up.

“You could totally do naked modeling for, like, a twink calendar. Like a calendar of older dudes who were totally twinks back in the day and now look like hot suburban dads.”

“I’m guessing that’s a compliment?”

Stefon nods vigorously while gently prompting Seth to straddle him again. His cock stands proudly up from a thatch of dark curls. Seth can tell Stefon is already close to coming, just from their make-out turned drying humping.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stefon reassures. “Can I prep your ass now?”

“Y-yeah. Sure, Stefon.”

Stefon puts a gentle hand to Seth’s face.

“We can do other stuff though, if you want. Or no stuff at all. Like, we could watch a movie and cuddle or maybe make some s’mores? I bought graham crackers the other day. The kind you like with the honey. We could totally do a normal day.”

Seth breathes a sigh of relief and kisses the palm of Stefon’s hand.

“You really wouldn’t mind if we did other stuff?”

Stefon sits up.

“Mind? Seth Meyers, are you even hearing yourself? I might be adventurous in and out of the bedroom, but I am a firm proponent of ‘safe, sane, and consensual’ sexual relations. I love you, Seth Meyers, and I would never hurt you.”

Seth drags Stefon in for a long, deep kiss.

“Can I blow you, instead? I think my head needs time to work up to the more intense stuff.”

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you? You’re trying to kill me with your middle-aged talk show host dirty talk.”

Seth laughs.

“Is that really a niche in the kink community?”

Stefon rolls his eyes.

“It’s like you don’t even know what’s _in_ right now, Seth Meyers! But you’ll learn. I have a B.A. in education, so I’m fully qualified to create a lesson plan for you.”

Seth could listen to Stefon talk for hours, but he feels himself getting impatient, so he kisses Stefon one more time before heading a little bit further down.

Seth’s only tried this a few other times, but Stefon is gentle and understanding and just happy to be included in the proceedings in any fashion. He watches Seth with endless fascination. The way his cheeks hollow. The way his eyelashes look against his cheekbones when the lids fall shut. The way tiny tears sneak out when he takes in too much too soon. The way he turns his own self on and reaches down the hand not currently touching Stefon to stroke himself off. And as he comes, all he can think about is how lucky he is to have Seth Meyers in his life and how much he loves him and needs him in his life.

Moments later, Seth looks shyly up from his position on the bed. He wipes his mouth sheepishly, shyly. Like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

Stefon opens his arms wide so he can hold him close.

“You are utterly marvelous, Seth Meyers.”

Seth burrows his head into Stefon’s shoulder.

“So are you.”

There is companionable silence before a thought strikes Stefon’s fancy.

“Do you still wanna make s’mores? We can rent _Skyfall_ OnDemand.”

“You know, that actually sounds like a nice idea. But can we shower first? No offense, but I feel gross.”

“Oh my gosh, can I wash that awful gel out of your hair with this new shampoo I got at the farmer’s market? It’s made with hemp, jasmine, carrots, and raspberry oil!”

“Sure, Stefon. Anything you say.”

“Yay Stefon!”

…

As it turns out the shampoo is actually pretty nice. And so are the s’mores. But it’s the company that is the very best.


End file.
